mediafandomcom-20200222-history
John Denver
Henry John Deutschendorf, Jr. (December 31, 1943 – October 12, 1997), known professionally as John Denver, was an American musician, singer-songwriter, record producer, activist, actor, and humanitarian, whose greatest commercial success was as a solo singer, starting in the 1970s. He was one of the most popular acoustic artists of the decade and one of its best-selling artists.1 By 1974, he was firmly established as America's best-selling performer, and AllMusic has described Denver as "among the most beloved entertainers of his era".2 After traveling and living in numerous locations while growing up in his military family,3 Denver began his music career in folk music groups in the late 1960s. Throughout his life, Denver recorded and released approximately 300 songs, about 200 of which he composed, with total sales of over 33 million.4 He recorded and performed primarily with an acoustic guitar and sang about his joy in nature, his enthusiasm for music, and his relationship trials. Denver's music appeared on a variety of charts, including country music, the Billboard Hot 100, and adult contemporary, in all earning him twelve gold and four platinum albums with his signature songs "Take Me Home, Country Roads", "Annie's Song", "Rocky Mountain High", "Thank God I'm a Country Boy", and "Sunshine on My Shoulders". Denver further starred in films and several notable television specials in the 1970s and 1980s. In the following decade, he continued to record, but also focused on calling attention to environmental issues, lent his vocal support to space exploration, and testified in front of Congress to protest against censorship in music. He was known for his love of the state of Colorado, which he sang about numerous times. He lived in Aspen, Colorado, for much of his life. He was named Poet laureate of the state in 1974. The Colorado state legislature also adopted "Rocky Mountain High" as one of its state songs in 2007. Denver was an avid pilot and died in a single-fatality crash of his personal experimental aircraft at the age of 53. Contents 1 Biography 1.1 Early years 1.2 Career peak 1.2.1 Political activism 1.3 Later years and humanitarian work 1.4 Personal life 1.5 Death 2 Posthumous recognition 3 Related artists 4 Awards and recognition 4.1 Other recognition 5 Discography 6 Filmography 7 Selected writings 8 References 9 Sources 10 External links Biography Early years Henry John Deutschendorf, Jr., was born in Roswell, New Mexico, to Lt. Col. Henry John Deutschendorf, Sr.,5 an Air Force officer (who set three speed records in the B-58 Hustler bomber and earned a place in the Air Force Hall of Fame) and Erma Louise Swope.6 Henry Sr. was of German ancestry, and met and married his "Oklahoma Sweetheart".7 Denver's Irish Catholic and German maternal grandmother was the one who imbued Denver with his love of music. In his autobiography, Take Me Home, Denver described his life as the eldest son of a family shaped by a stern father who could not show his love for his children. He is also the nephew of singer Dave Deutschendorf of The New Christy Minstrels. Because Denver's father was in the military, the family moved often, making it difficult for Denver to make friends and fit in with other children of his own age. Constantly being the new kid was troubling for the introverted Denver, and he grew up always feeling like he should be somewhere else, but never knowing where that "right" place was.8 While living in Tucson, Arizona, Denver was a member of the Tucson Arizona Boys Chorus for two years. Denver was happy living in Tucson, but his father was transferred to Montgomery, Alabama, then in the midst of the Montgomery boycotts. The family later moved to Fort Worth, Texas, where Denver graduated from Arlington Heights High School. Attending high school in Fort Worth was a distressing experience for the disenfranchised Denver. In his third year of high school, he borrowed his father's car and ran away to California to visit family friends and begin his music career. His father flew to California in a friend's jet to retrieve him and Denver reluctantly returned to finish high school.9 At the age of 11, Denver received an acoustic guitar from his grandmother.10 He learned to play well enough to perform at local clubs by the time he was in college. He adopted the surname "Denver" after the capital of his favorite state, Colorado. He decided to change his name when Randy Sparks, founder of The New Christy Minstrels, suggested that "Deutschendorf" wouldn't fit comfortably on a marquee.11 Denver studied Architecture at Texas Tech University in Lubbock and sang in a folk-music group called "The Alpine Trio" while pursuing architectural studies.12 He was also a member of Delta Tau Delta Fraternity. Denver dropped out of the Texas Tech School of Engineering in 1963,10 and moved to Los Angeles, where he sang in folk clubs. In 1965, Denver joined the The Mitchell Trio, replacing founder Chad Mitchell, which later became "Denver, Boise, and Johnson" (John Denver, David Boise, and Michael Johnson).10 In 1969, Denver abandoned the band life to pursue a solo career and released his first album for RCA Records: Rhymes & Reasons. Two years prior, Denver had made a self-produced demo recording of some of the songs he played at his concerts. He included in the demo a song he had written called "Babe I Hate to Go", later renamed "Leaving on a Jet Plane". Denver made several copies and gave them out as presents for Christmas.13 Producer Milt Okun, who produced records for the Mitchell Trio and the high-profile folk group Peter, Paul and Mary, had become Denver's producer as well. Okun brought the unreleased "Jet Plane" song to Peter, Paul and Mary. Their version of the song hit number one on the Billboard Hot 100.14 Denver's composition also made it to the U.K. No.2 spot in February 1970, having also made No.1 on the U.S. Cash Box chart in December, 1969. (Ironically, this was the only single to hit number one for the group.) Although RCA did not actively promote Rhymes & Reasons with a tour, Denver himself embarked on an impromptu supporting tour throughout the Midwest, stopping at towns and cities as the fashion took him, offering to play free concerts at local venues. When he was successful in persuading a school, college, American Legion hall, or local coffee-house to let him play, he would spend a day or so distributing posters in the town and could usually be counted upon to show up at the local radio station, guitar in hand, offering himself for an interview.needed With his foot in the door as author of "Leaving on a Jet Plane", he was often successful in gaining some valuable promotional airtime, usually featuring one or two songs performed live. Some venues would let him play for the "door"; others restricted him to selling copies of the album at intermission and after the show. After several months of this constant low-key touring schedule, however, he had sold enough albums to persuade RCA to take a chance on extending his recording contract. He had also built a sizable and solid fan base, many of whom remained loyal throughout his career.10 Denver recorded two more albums in 1970, Take Me to Tomorrow and Whose Garden Was This, including a mix of songs he had written and cover versions of other artists' compositions. Career peak His next album, Poems, Prayers, and Promises (released in 1971), was a breakthrough for him in the U.S., thanks in part to the single "Take Me Home, Country Roads", which went to number 2 on the Billboard charts despite the first pressings of the track being distorted. Its success was due in part to the efforts of his new manager, future Hollywood producer Jerry Weintraub, who signed Denver in 1970. Weintraub insisted on a re-issue of the track and began a radio-airplay campaign that started in Denver, Colorado. Denver's career flourished from then on, and he had a series of hits over the next four years. In 1972, Denver scored his first Top Ten album with Rocky Mountain High, with its title track reaching the Top Ten in 1973.15 Between 1974 and 1975, Denver experienced an impressive chart dominance, with a string of four No.1 songs ("Sunshine on My Shoulders", "Annie's Song", "Thank God I'm a Country Boy", and "I'm Sorry") and three No.1 albums (John Denver's Greatest Hits, Back Home Again, and Windsong).16 In the 1970s, Denver's onstage appearance included long blond hair, embroidered shirts emblazoned with images commonly associated with the American West (created by designer & appliqué artist Anna Zapp), and "granny" glasses. His manager, Jerry Weintraub, insisted on a significant number of television appearances, including a series of half-hour shows in United Kingdom, despite Denver's protests at the time, "I've had no success in Britain... I mean none."17 Weintraub explained to Maureen Orth of Newsweek in December 1976, "I knew the critics would never go for John. I had to get him to the people." After appearing as a guest on many shows, Denver went on to host his own variety/music specials, including several concerts from Red Rocks Amphitheatre near Denver. His seasonal special, Rocky Mountain Christmas, was watched by more than 60 million people and was the highest-rated show for the ABC network at that time. Denver performs for his 1975 television special An Evening With John Denver His live concert special, An Evening with John Denver, won the 1974–1975 Emmy for Outstanding Special, Comedy-Variety or Music.18 When Denver ended his business relationship because of Weintraub's focus on other projects, Weintraub threw Denver out of his office and called him a Nazi. Denver would later tell Arthur Tobier, when the latter transcribed his autobiography, "...I'd bend my principles to support something he wanted of me. And of course every time you bend your principles – whether because you don't want to worry about it, or because you're afraid to stand up for fear of what you might lose – you sell your soul to the devil."19 Denver was also a guest star on The Muppet Show, the beginning of the lifelong friendship between Denver and Jim Henson that spawned two television specials with The Muppets. He also tried acting, appearing in the The Colorado Cattle Caper episode of the McCloud television movie on February 24, 1974, and starring in the 1977 film Oh, God! opposite George Burns. Denver hosted the Grammy Awards five times in the 1970s and 1980s and guest-hosted The Tonight Show on multiple occasions.20 In 1975, Denver was awarded the Country Music Association's Entertainer of the Year award. At the ceremony, the outgoing Entertainer of the Year Charlie Rich presented the award to his successor, but in protest of what he considered the inappropriateness of Denver's selection, Rich set fire to the envelope containing the official notification of the award.21 However, Denver's music was defended by country singer Kathy Mattea, who told Alanna Nash of Entertainment Weekly, "A lot of people write him off as lightweight, but he articulated a kind of optimism, and he brought acoustic music to the forefront, bridging folk, pop, and country in a fresh way... People forget how huge he was worldwide." In 1977, Denver cofounded The Hunger Project with Werner Erhard and Robert W. Fuller. He served for many years and supported the organization until his death. Denver was also appointed by President Jimmy Carter to serve on the President's Commission on World Hunger, writing the song "I Want to Live" as its theme song. In 1979, Denver performed "Rhymes & Reasons" at the Music for UNICEF Concert. Royalties from the concert performances were donated to UNICEF.22 His father taught him to fly in the mid-1970s, which led to a reconciliation between father and son.12 In 1980, Denver and his father, Lt. Col. "Dutch" Deutschendorf, co-hosted an award-winning television special, "The Higher We Fly: the History of Flight".7 It won the Osborn Award from the Aviation/Space Writers’ Association, and was honored by the Houston Film Festival.7 Political activism Denver became outspoken in politics in the mid-1970s. He expressed his ecologic interests in the epic 1975 song "Calypso," which is an ode to the exploration ship and team of environmental activist Jacques Cousteau. In 1976, he campaigned for Jimmy Carter, who became a close friend and ally. Denver was a supporter of the Democratic Party and of a number of charitable causes for the environmental movement, the homeless, the poor, the hungry, and the African AIDS crisis. He founded the charitable Windstar Foundation in 1976, to promote sustainable living. His dismay at the Chernobyl disaster led to precedent-setting concerts in parts of communist Asia and Europe.12 During the 1980s, Denver was critical of the Reagan administration, but he remained active in his campaign against hunger, for which Reagan awarded Denver the Presidential World Without Hunger Award in 1985.12 Denver's criticism of the conservative politics of the 1980s was expressed in his autobiographical folk-rock ballad "Let Us Begin (What Are We Making Weapons For)." Denver was also critical of the Republican-dominated Congress and American Conservatism of the 1990s. He denounced the National Rifle Association (NRA) as a corrupt political machine that could buy off politicians, and in an open letter to the media, he wrote that he opposed oil drilling in the Arctic National Wildlife Refuge. Denver had battled to expand the refuge in the 1980s, and he praised President Bill Clinton for his opposition to the proposed drilling. The letter, which he wrote in the midst of the 1996 presidential election, was one of the last he ever wrote.12 Denver was also on the Board of Governors of the National Space Society for many years. Later years and humanitarian work File:John Denver at PMRC Senate Hearing.ogv Play media Denver testifying before the US Senate, 1985 He had a few more U.S. Top 30 hits as the 1970s ended, but nothing to match his earlier success. He began to focus more on humanitarian and sustainability causes, focusing extensively on conservation projects. He made public expression of his acquaintances and friendships with ecological-design researchers such as Richard Buckminster Fuller (about whom he wrote and composed "What One Man Can Do") and Amory Lovins, from whom he said he learned much. He also founded two environmental groups; the Windstar Foundation and Plant-It 2020 (originally Plant-It 2000). Denver had a keen interest in solutions to world hunger. He visited Africa during the 1980s to witness first-hand the suffering caused by starvation and to work with African leaders toward solutions. In 1983 and 1984, Denver hosted the annual Grammy Awards. In the 1983 finale, Denver was joined on stage by folk-music legend Joan Baez with whom he led an all-star version of "Blowin' in the Wind" and "Let The Sunshine In," joined by such diverse musical icons as Jennifer Warnes, Donna Summer, and Rick James. In 1984, Roone Arledge, president of ABC Sports, asked Denver to compose and sing the theme song for the 1984 Winter Olympics in Sarajevo. Denver worked as both a performer and a skiing commentator. (Skiing was another avocation of Denver's.) He had written and composed "The Gold and Beyond," and he sang it for the Olympic Games athletes, as well as local venues including many schools.7 File:John Denver at PMRC Senate Hearing 2.ogv Play media Testimony continued In 1985, Denver asked to participate in the singing of "We Are the World," but he was turned down. According to Ken Kragen (who helped to produce the song), the reason Denver was turned down was that many people felt his image would hurt the credibility of the song as a pop-rock anthem. "I didn't agree" with this assessment, Kragen said, but reluctantly turned Denver down anyway.23 For Earth Day 1990, Denver was the on-camera narrator of a well-received environmental TV program, In Partnership With Earth, with then–EPA Administrator William K. Reilly. Due to his love of flying, he was attracted to NASA and became dedicated to America's work in outer space. He conscientiously worked to help bring into being the "Citizens in Space" program. Denver received the NASA Public Service Medal, in 1985 for "helping to increase awareness of space exploration by the peoples of the world," an award usually restricted to spaceflight engineers and designers. Also in 1985, Denver passed NASA's rigorous physical exam and was in line for a space flight, a finalist for the first citizen's trip on the Space Shuttle in 1986, but he was not chosen. After the Space Shuttle Challenger disaster with teacher Christa McAuliffe aboard, Denver dedicated his song "Flying for Me" to all astronauts, and he continued to support NASA.7 Denver testified before the Senate Labor and Commerce Committee on the topic of censorship during a Parents Music Resource Center hearing in 1985. Denver also toured Russia in 1985. His 11 Soviet Union concerts were the first by any American artist in more than 10 years, and they marked a very important cultural exchange that culminated in an agreement to allow other western artists to perform there.24 He returned two years later to perform at a benefit concert for the victims of the Chernobyl disaster. In October 1992, Denver undertook a multiple-city tour of the People's Republic of China. He also released a greatest-hits CD, Homegrown, to raise money for homeless charities. In 1994, he published his autobiography, Take Me Home, in which he candidly spoke of his cannabis, LSD, and cocaine use, his marital infidelities, and his history of domestic violence.2526 In 1996, he was inducted into the Songwriters Hall of Fame. In early 1997, Denver filmed an episode for the Nature series, centering on the natural wonders that inspired many of his best-loved songs. The episode contains his last song, "Yellowstone, Coming Home," which he composed while rafting along the Colorado River with his son and young daughter.27 In the summer of 1997, Denver recorded a children's train album for Sony Wonder, titled All Aboard! This was produced by long-time friend Roger Nichols.28 The album consisted of old-fashioned swing, big band, folk, bluegrass, and gospel styles of music woven into a theme of railroad songs. This album won a posthumous Best Musical Album For Children Grammy for Denver, which was his only Grammy.29 Personal life Denver's first marriage was to Anne Martell of St. Peter, Minnesota. She was the subject of his hit "Annie's Song," which he composed in only ten minutes as he sat on a Colorado ski lift after the couple had an argument.12 They lived in Edina, Minnesota, from 1968 to 1971. Following the success of "Rocky Mountain High", inspired by a camping trip with Anne and some friends, Denver purchased a residence in Aspen, Colorado. He lived in Aspen continuously until his death.30 The Denvers adopted a boy, Zachary John, and girl, Anna Kate, whom Denver would say were "meant to be" theirs.7 Denver once said, "I'll tell you the best thing about me. I'm some guy's dad; I'm some little gal's dad. When I die, Zachary John and Anna Kate's father, boy, that's enough for me to be remembered by. That's more than enough." 31 Zachary, who is African-American, was the subject of "A Baby Just Like You", a song that included the line "Merry Christmas, little Zachary" and which he wrote for Frank Sinatra. Denver and Martell divorced in 1982. In a 1983 interview shown in the documentary John Denver: Country Boy (2013), Denver said that career demands drove them apart; Anne said that they were too-young and immature to deal with John's sudden mega-success. The ensuing property settlement caused Denver to become so enraged, he nearly choked Martell, then used a chainsaw to cut their marital bed in half.12252632 Martell continues to live in Aspen. Denver married Australian actress Cassandra Delaney33 in 1988, after a two-year courtship. Settling at Denver's home in Aspen, the couple had a daughter, Jesse Belle. Denver and Delaney separated in 1991 and divorced in 1993.12 Of his second marriage, Denver would later recall that "before our short-lived marriage ended in divorce, she managed to make a fool of me from one end of the valley to the other".26 In 1993, Denver pleaded guilty to a drunken driving charge, and was placed on probation.32 In August 1994, while still on probation, he was again charged with misdemeanor driving under the influence after crashing his Porsche into a tree in Aspen.32 Though a jury trial in July 1997 resulted in a hung jury on the second DUI charge, prosecutors later decided to reopen the case, which was closed only after Denver's accidental death in October 1997.3234 In 1996, the FAA decided that Denver could no longer fly a plane due to medical disqualification for failure to abstain from alcohol, a condition that the FAA had imposed in October 1995 after his prior drunk-driving conviction.3536 Denver's talent extended beyond music. Artistic interests included painting, but because of his limiting schedule he pursued photography, saying once "photography is a way to communicate a feeling". Denver was also an avid skier and golfer, but his principal interest was in flying. His love of flying was second only to his love of music.37 In 1974 he bought a Learjet to fly himself to concerts. He was a collector of vintage biplanes, and in addition made the purchase of a Christen Eagle aerobatic plane, two Cessna 210 airplanes, and in 1997, an experimental, amateur-built Rutan Long-EZ.73637 Death A Long-EZ two-seat canard plane similar to Denver's On October 12, 1997, Denver was killed when his experimental Adrian Davis Long-EZ plane, aircraft registration number N555JD, crashed into Monterey Bay near Pacific Grove, California, while making a series of touch-and-go landings at the nearby Monterey Peninsula Airport.38 The National Transportation Safety Board's (NTSB) accident ID is LAX98FA008.39 Denver was the only occupant of the aircraft. The crash seriously disfigured Denver's head and body, making identification impossible by dental records, so records of his fingerprints were used to confirm that the fallen pilot was, indeed, the singer.4041 A pilot with over 2,700 hours of experience, Denver had pilot ratings for single-engine land and sea, multi-engine land, glider, and instrument. He also held a type rating in his Learjet. He had recently purchased the Long-EZ aircraft (which was made by someone else from a kit42) and had taken a half-hour checkout flight with the aircraft the day before the accident.4344 Denver was not legally permitted to fly at the time of the accident. In years prior Denver had a number of drunk driving arrests.45 In 1996, nearly a year before the accident, the Federal Aviation Administration had learned that Denver had failed to maintain sobriety by failing to refrain entirely from alcohol, and thus the FAA was compelled to revoke his medical certification.3536 The accident, however, was not influenced by alcohol use, as there was no sign of alcohol or other drugs in Denver's body at autopsy.36 Post-accident investigation by the NTSB showed that the leading cause of the accident was Denver's inability to switch fuel tanks during flight. The quantity of fuel had been depleted during the plane's transfer to Monterey and in several brief practice takeoffs and landings performed by Denver at the airport immediately prior to the final flight. His newly purchased experimental Rutan had an unusual fuel selector valve handle configuration. Intended by the plane's designer to be located between the pilot's legs, the fuel selector had instead been placed by the plane's builder behind the left shoulder of the pilot, with the fuel gauge also behind the pilot's seat and thus not visible to the person at the controls.3536 An NTSB interview with the aircraft mechanic servicing Denver's plane revealed that he and Denver had discussed the inaccessibility of the cockpit fuel selector valve handle and its resistance to being turned.3536 Before the flight, Denver and the mechanic had attempted to extend the reach of the handle, using a pair of Vise-Grip pliers.3536 However, this did not solve the problem, as the pilot could still not reach the handle while strapped into his seat.3536 NTSB investigators' post-accident investigation showed that given the positioning of the fuel selector valves, switching the craft's fuel tanks required a pilot to turn his body 90 degrees to reach the valve. This created a natural tendency to extend one's right foot against the right rudder pedal to support oneself while turning in the seat, causing the aircraft to yaw (Nose right) and pitch up.3536 According to the mechanic, after he had noted to Denver that the fuel sight gauges were visible only to the rear cockpit occupant, Denver asked about the quantity of fuel shown.3536 The mechanic told Denver that he had "less than half in the right tank and less than a quarter in the left tank".3536 The mechanic then provided Denver with an inspection mirror so that he could look over his shoulder at the fuel sight gauges; the mirror was later recovered in the wreckage.3536 Denver told the mechanic that he would use the autopilot inflight, if necessary, to hold the airplane level while he turned the fuel selector valve.3536 Denver refused an offer to take on additional fuel, informing the mechanic that he would only be flying for about one hour.3536 The NTSB interviewed 20 witnesses of Denver's last flight; six of them had observed the plane's crash into the ocean near Point Pinos.3536 Four of the witnesses indicated that the airplane was originally heading west; five of them observed the airplane in a steep bank, with four of those five reporting the bank was to the right (north). Twelve witnesses saw the airplane in a steep nose-down descent. Witnesses estimated the plane's height at 350 to 500 feet while heading toward the shoreline. Eight of the witnesses said that they heard a "pop" or "backfire", along with a reduction in the engine noise level just before the airplane descended into the water. In addition to Denver's failure to refuel the plane prior to takeoff and his subsequent loss of control while attempting to switch fuel tanks, the NTSB determined there were several other key factors that led to the accident. Primary among these was the inadequate transition training on this type of aircraft by the pilot, and the builder's decision to locate the unmarked fuel selector handle in a difficult-to-access location.3536 Following its investigation the board issued recommendations regarding the requirement and enforcement of mandatory training standards for pilots engaged in operating experimental aircraft. The board also emphasized the importance of mandatory ease of access to all controls, including fuel selectors and fuel gauges, in all aircraft. Posthumous recognition The plaque marking the location of Denver's plane crash in Pacific Grove, California Upon announcement of Denver's death, Colorado governor Roy Romer ordered all state flags to be lowered to half staff in his honor. Funeral services were held at Faith Presbyterian Church in Aurora, Colorado, on October 17, 1997, officiated by Pastor Les Felker, a retired Air Force chaplain, following which Denver's remains were cremated and his ashes were scattered in the Rocky Mountains. Further tributes were made at the following Grammys and Country Music Association Awards. On September 23, 2007, nearly ten years after Denver's death, his brother Ron witnessed the dedication of a plaque placed near the crash site in Pacific Grove, California, commemorating the singer. In 2000, CBS presented the television movie Take Me Home: The John Denver Story loosely based on his memoirs, starring Chad Lowe. The New York Post observed, "An overachiever like John Denver couldn't have been this boring."46 Denver's music remains popular around the world. Previously unreleased and unnoticed recordings are now sought-after collectibles in pop, folk and country genres.needed Also in demand are copies of Denver's many television appearances, especially his one-hour specials from the 1970s and his six-part series for Britain's BBC, The John Denver Show. Despite strong interest in these programs, no sign of "official" release is evident for the vast majority of this material.needed An anthology musical featuring Denver's music, Back Home Again: A John Denver Holiday, premiered at the Rubicon Theatre Company in November 2006.47 On March 12, 2007, the Colorado Senate passed a resolution to make Denver's trademark 1972 hit "Rocky Mountain High" one of the state's two official state songs, sharing duties with its predecessor, "Where the Columbines Grow".48 The resolution passed 50–11 in the House, defeating an objection by Rep. Debbie Stafford (R-Aurora) that the song reflected drug use, most specifically the line, "friends around the campfire and everybody's high". Sen. Bob Hagedorn, the Aurora Democrat who sponsored the proposal, defended the song as nothing to do with drugs, but everything to do with sharing with friends the euphoria of experiencing the beauty of Colorado's mountain vistas. Nancy Todd (D-Aurora) said that "John Denver to me is an icon of what Colorado is."49 John Denver Memorial stone with the lyrics to "Rocky Mountain High" in Rio Grande Park, Aspen, Colorado50 On September 24, 2007, the California Friends of John Denver and The Windstar Foundation unveiled a bronze plaque near the spot where his plane went down near Pacific Grove. The site had been marked by a driftwood log carved (by Jeffrey Pine of Colorado) with the singer's name, but fears that the memorial could be washed out to sea sparked the campaign for a more permanent memorial. Initially the Pacific Grove Council denied permission for the memorial, fearing the place would attract ghoulish curiosity from extreme fans. Permission was finally granted in 1999, but the project was put on hold at the request of the singer's family. Eventually, over 100 friends and family attended the dedication of the plaque, which features a bas-relief of the singer's face and lines from his song "Windsong": "So welcome the wind and the wisdom she offers. Follow her summons when she calls again."51 To mark the 10th anniversary of Denver's death, his family released a set of previously unreleased recordings of Denver's 1985 concert performances in the Soviet Union. This two-CD set, John Denver – Live in the USSR, was produced by Denver's friend Roger Nichols, and released by AAO Music. These digital recordings were made during 11 concerts, and then rediscovered in 2002. Included in this set is a previously unpublished rendition of "Annie's Song" in Russian. The collection was released November 6, 2007.24 On October 13, 2009, a DVD box set of previously unreleased concerts recorded throughout Denver's career was released by Eagle Rock Entertainment. Around the World Live is a 5-disc DVD set featuring three complete live performances with full band from Australia in 1977, Japan in 1981, and England in 1986. These are complemented by a solo acoustic performance from Japan in 1984, and performances at Farm Aid from 1985, 1987 and 1990. The final disc has two-hour-long documentaries made by Denver. On April 21, 2011, Denver became the first inductee into the Colorado Music Hall of Fame. A benefit concert was held at Broomfield's 1stBank Center and hosted by Olivia Newton-John. Other performers participating in the event included Nitty Gritty Dirt Band, Lee Ann Womack and John Oates. Both of his ex-wives were in attendance, and the award was presented to his three children. The John Denver "Spirit" statue is a 2002 bronze sculpture statue by artist Sue DiCicco that was financed by Denver's fans. It is located at the Colorado Music Hall of Fame at Red Rocks. On March 7, 2014, the West Virginia Legislature approved a resolution to make "Take Me Home, Country Roads" the official state song of West Virginia. Governor Earl Ray Tomblin signed the resolution into law on March 8.52 Denver thus shares the distinction with the father of American music, Stephen Foster as the composer of two state songs.53 On October 24, 2014, Denver was awarded a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame in Hollywood, California, which was accepted by his children Zachary and Jesse. His star is located at 7065 Hollywood Boulevard.54 Related artists Main article: The John Denver Band Denver began his recording career with a group that had started as the Chad Mitchell Trio; his distinctive voice can be heard where he sings solo on Violets of Dawn, among other songs. He recorded three albums with the Mitchell Trio, replacing Chad Mitchell himself as high tenor.10 The group Denver, Boise and Johnson, which had evolved from the Mitchell Trio, released a single before he moved on to a solo career.11 Bill Danoff and Taffy Nivert, credited as co-writers of Denver's song "Take Me Home, Country Roads", were close friends of Denver and his family, appearing as singers and songwriters on many of Denver's albums until they formed the Starland Vocal Band in 1976. The band's albums were released on Denver's Windsong Records (later known as Windstar Records) label. Denver's solo recording contract resulted in part from the recording by Peter, Paul and Mary of his song "Leaving on a Jet Plane", which became the sole number-1 hit single for the group.10 Denver recorded songs by Tom Paxton, Eric Andersen, John Prine, David Mallett, and many others in the folk scene. His record company, Windstar, is still an active record label today. Country singer John Berry considers Denver the greatest influence on his own music and has recorded Denver's hit "Annie's Song" with the original arrangement. Olivia Newton-John, an Australian singer whose across-the-board appeal to pop, MOR, and country audiences in the mid-1970s was similar to Denver's, lent her distinctive backup vocals to Denver's 1975 single "Fly Away"; she performed the song with Denver on his 1975 Rocky Mountain Christmas special. She also covered his "Take Me Home, Country Roads", and had a hit in the United Kingdom (#15 in 1973) and Japan (#6 in a belated 1976 release) with it.needed In 1976, Denver appeared as a guest star, along with Olivia Newton-John, who made a cameo appearance, on The Carpenters Very First Special, a one-hour TV special broadcast on the ABC television network. A highlight of the program was John singing a duet with Karen Carpenter of a medley of "Through the Rye" and "Good Vibrations", although the medley was never released commercially as a single or on an album. September 2008 saw the premiere of the musical Whisper the Wind in New Zealand, a tribute presentation covering highlights of Denver's life and career, with the younger Denver played by 21-year-old Dunedin musician Bevan Gardiner, whose vocal impersonation of the late singer was considered so accurate that Denver's business manager Harold Thau could not tell them apart.55 Awards and recognition Academy of Country Music 1974 Album of the Year for Back Home Again American Music Awards 1975 Favorite Pop/Rock Male Artist 1976 Favorite Country Album for Back Home Again 1976 Favorite Country Male Artist Country Music Association 1975 Entertainer of the Year 1975 Song of the Year for "Back Home Again" Emmy Awards 1975 Emmy for Outstanding Variety, Music or Comedy Special for An Evening With John Denver7 Grammy Awards 1997 Best Musical Album For Children for All Aboard! 1998 Grammy Hall of Fame Award for "Take Me Home, Country Roads" Songwriters Hall of Fame Inducted in 1996 Other recognition Poet Laureate of Colorado, 19777 People's Choice Awards, 19777 Ten Outstanding Young Men of America, 19797 Carl Sandburg's People's Poet Award, 1982 NASA Public Service Medal, 1985 Albert Schweitzer Music Award, 1993 Freedoms Foundation Award, Valley Forge, Pennsylvania, 198056 Discography Main article: John Denver discography Studio albums John Denver Sings (1966) Rhymes & Reasons (1969) Take Me to Tomorrow (1970) Whose Garden Was This (1970) Poems, Prayers & Promises (1971) Aerie (1971) Rocky Mountain High (1972) Farewell Andromeda (1973) Back Home Again (1974) Windsong (1975) Rocky Mountain Christmas (1975) Spirit (1976) I Want to Live (1977) John Denver (1979) Autograph (1980) Some Days Are Diamonds (1981) Seasons of the Heart (1982) It's About Time (1983) Dreamland Express (1985) One World (1986) Higher Ground (1988) Earth Songs (1990) The Flower That Shattered the Stone (1990) Different Directions (1991) All Aboard! (1997) Filmography Main article: John Denver filmography Selected writings The Children and The Flowers (1979) ISBN 0-914676-28-8 Alfie the Christmas Tree (1990) ISBN 0-945051-25-5 Take Me Home: An Autobiography (1994) ISBN 0-517-59537-0 Poems, Prayers and Promises: The Art and Soul of John Denver (2004) ISBN 1-57560-617-8 References 1.Jump up ^ Maphis, Susan. "10 Best Selling Artists of the 1970s". mademan.com. Retrieved May 16, 2012. 2.Jump up ^ Ankeny, Jason. "John Denver Biography". AllMusic. Retrieved 4 June 2014. 3.Jump up ^ "John Denver Biography - life, family, children, name, death, wife, young, son, born". Notablebiographies.com. Retrieved 2015-08-25. 4.Jump up ^ "Upcoming Events | John Denver, A Rocky Mountain High Concert". The Florida Theatre. 2013-11-19. Retrieved 2015-08-25. 5.Jump up ^ "Ancestry of John Denver compiled by William Addams Reitwiesner". Wargs.Com. Retrieved May 9, 2011. 6.Jump up ^ Video of Denver's father flying a B-58. on YouTube 7.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k 1 Archived June 28, 2006, at the Wayback Machine.‹The template Wayback is being considered for merging.› 8.Jump up ^ "John Denver". The Daily Telegraph. London. October 14, 1997. 9.Jump up ^ "FindArticles biodata". Findarticles.com. 2002. Retrieved May 9, 2011. 10.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f "Biography". john denver. Retrieved August 17, 2010. 11.^ Jump up to: a b "The New Christy Minstrels". Thenewchristyminstrels.com. Retrieved August 17, 2010. 12.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h "John Denver Biography – life, family, children, name, death, wife, young, son, born, college, contract, marriage, year, Raised in Military Family". Notablebiographies.com. Retrieved August 17, 2010. 13.Jump up ^ 2 Archived December 5, 2010, at the Wayback Machine.‹The template Wayback is being considered for merging.› 14.Jump up ^ Ruhlman, William (April 12, 1996). "Beginnings". Goldmine Magazine. Retrieved January 24, 2010. 15.Jump up ^ "Top 100 Music Hits, Top 100 Music Charts, Top 100 Songs & The Hot 100". Billboard. Retrieved August 17, 2010. 16.Jump up ^ "Artist Biography – John Denver". Countrypolitan.com. October 12, 1997. Retrieved May 9, 2011. 17.Jump up ^ Rocky Mountain Wonderboy, James M. Martin, Pinnacle Books 1977 18.Jump up ^ "Private Tutor". Infoplease.com. Retrieved August 17, 2010. 19.Jump up ^ Take Me Home: An Autobiography, John Denver and Arthur Tobier, Harmony Books, 1994. 20.Jump up ^ "John Denver: Biography from". Answers.com. Retrieved May 9, 2011. 21.Jump up ^ "The Greatest : Features". CMT.com. April 3, 1992. Retrieved May 9, 2011. 22.Jump up ^ thepiperchile. "ABBA on TV – Music for UNICEF – A Gift of Song Concert". Abbaontv.com. Retrieved May 9, 2011. 23.Jump up ^ "Harry Chapin website". Harrychapin.com. Retrieved May 9, 2011. 24.^ Jump up to: a b "Windstar Foundation announcement". Wstar.Com. September 11, 2007. Retrieved May 9, 2011. 25.^ Jump up to: a b Slice Of Life: Denver Tells Of Chainsaws, Choke Holds, The Orlando Sentinel, November 6, 1994, retrieved February 16, 2012 26.^ Jump up to: a b c Denver, John, Take Me Home: An Autobiography, Crown Archetype Press, ISBN 0-517-59537-0, ISBN 978-0-517-59537-4 (1994) 27.Jump up ^ "PBS Nature Website, "John Denver – Let this be a voice"". Pbs.org. Retrieved May 9, 2011. 28.Jump up ^ "Roger Nichols". The Daily Telegraph. London. June 16, 2011. 29.Jump up ^ "John Denver". Rock on the Net. Retrieved May 9, 2011. 30.Jump up ^ "John Denver". Midtod.com. 1997-10-05. Retrieved 2015-08-25. 31.Jump up ^ Martin, Frank W. "John Denver's Unsung Story", People, February 26, 1979. 32.^ Jump up to: a b c d Story, Rob, "Dropping In: John Denver's Moral Victory", Ski Magazine, retrieved February 16, 2012 33.Jump up ^ "Cassandra Delaney Biography". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2014-07-08. 34.Jump up ^ Castro, Peter, "Peaks & Valleys", People, October 27, 1997, Vol. 49 No. 17, retrieved February 16, 2012 35.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k l m n "Close-up: The John Denver Crash", AVWeb, retrieved February 16, 2012 36.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p National Transportation Safety Board, "NTSB Public Meeting of January 26, 1999: Aircraft Accident involving John Denver in Flight Collision with Terrain/Water October 12, 1997, Pacific Ocean near Pacific Grove, CA, LAX-98-FA008", Washington, D.C., January 26, 1999 37.^ Jump up to: a b Castro, Peter. "Peaks & Valleys", People, October 27, 1997. 38.Jump up ^ "Closeup: The John Denver Crash". Avweb.com. Archived from the original on February 11, 2010. Retrieved May 9, 2011. 39.Jump up ^ "LAX98FA008". Ntsb.gov. October 12, 1997. Retrieved May 9, 2012. 40.Jump up ^ Kligman, David. "John Denver Dies In Crash", Chicago Sun Times, October 13, 1997. reprinted at highbeam.com 41.Jump up ^ "Archive : Vault : Death Certificates: John Denver". Rockmine. Retrieved 2015-08-25. 42.Jump up ^ Press, From Associated (June 23, 1998). "John Denver Plane Crash Inquiry Ends" – via LA Times. 43.Jump up ^ "Denver's Long-EZ". Check-six.com. Retrieved 2015-08-25. 44.Jump up ^ National Transportation Safety Board (NTSB). "Press release". Retrieved December 7, 2009. 45.Jump up ^ Coile, Zachary; Gurnon, Emily; Hatfield, Larry D. (October 13, 1997). "John Denver dies in crash". SFGate. Retrieved 26 September 2016. 46.Jump up ^ Buckman, Adam. "Home Movie Disses Denver", New York Post, April 29, 2000. 47.Jump up ^ "John Denver and Friends Rocky Mountain High WWW Page". Shellworld.net. April 17, 2009. Retrieved May 9, 2011. 48.Jump up ^ "Colorado State Song Rocky Mountain High composed by John Denver". Netstate.com. Retrieved 2015-08-25. 49.Jump up ^ Denver Post, March 13, 2007 50.Jump up ^ "John Denver Sanctuary, Aspen, Colorado". Aspenportrait.com. October 12, 1997. Retrieved May 9, 2011. 51.Jump up ^ "John Denver Memorial Plaque Pacific Grove". Johndenverclub.org. Retrieved May 9, 2011. 52.Jump up ^ 3 Archived March 8, 2014, at the Wayback Machine.‹The template Wayback is being considered for merging.› 53.Jump up ^ "John Denver, Composer of Two State Songs - In Mozart's Footsteps - Uncommon Musical Travel". Inmozartsfootsteps.com. 2010-12-24. Retrieved 2015-08-25. 54.Jump up ^ Baskin, Gregory (16 October 2014). "John Denver To Get Posthumous Star on Hollywood Walk of Fame Video". Guardian Liberty Voice. Retrieved 18 October 2014. 55.Jump up ^ Benson, Nigel (September 10, 2008). "Meet Dunedin's own John Denver". Otago Daily Times. Retrieved October 7, 2011. 56.Jump up ^ Along with U.S. Senator Jake Garn, U.S. Ambassador Shirley Temple Black, actor James Stewart, and Tom Abraham, a businessman from Canadian, Texas, who worked with immigrants seeking to become U.S. citizens. Cited in "Tom Abraham to be honored by Freedoms Foundation Feb. 22", Canadian Record, February 14, 1980, p. 19 Sources Flippo, Chet (1998) "John Denver", The Encyclopedia of Country Music, Paul Kingsbury, Editor, New York: Oxford University Press. p. 143. Martin, James M. (1977) John Denver: Rocky Mountain Wonderboy, Pinnacle Books. (Out of print) Biography of Denver with insight into Denver's impact of the 1970s music industry. Orth, Maureen, "Voice of America", Newsweek, December 1976. Includes information on the role of Weintraub in shaping Denver's career, which has since been edited out of later versions of his biography. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to John Denver. Wikiquote has quotations related to: John Denver Official website Windstar Foundation, cofounded by Denver Clips of his songs from the Songwriters Hall of Fame website John Denver at the Internet Movie Database John Denver at Find a Grave Official German Fanclub - bilingual website with bio, info, photos etc John Denver Sanctuary Category:1943 births Category:1997 deaths Category:Accidental deaths in California Category:American country singers Category:American country singer-songwriters Category:American environmentalists Category:American folk singers Category:American male singer-songwriters Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:Aviators killed in aviation accidents or incidents in the United States Category:Grammy Award winners Category:American folk guitarists Category:American country guitarists Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American humanitarians Category:Country musicians from Colorado Category:John Denver Category:Military brats Category:Musicians from Denver Category:Musicians from New Mexico Category:People associated with the Human Potential Movement Category:People from Aspen, Colorado Category:People from Roswell, New Mexico Category:Poets Laureate of Colorado Category:Singers from Denver Category:Songwriters from Colorado Category:Songwriters from New Mexico Category:Songwriters Hall of Fame inductees Category:Texas Tech University alumni Category:American acoustic guitarists Category:American male guitarists Category:20th-century American male actors Category:20th-century American poets Category:New Mexico Democrats Category:Colorado Democrats Category:American tenors Category:RCA Records artists Category:Mercury Records artists Category:Victims of aviation accidents or incidents in the United States